murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Crabtree à la Carte
"Crabtree à la Carte" is the thirteenth episode of the eleventh season and the one hundred sixty-third of the Murdoch Mysteries series. It first aired on January 29, 2018. Summary Margaret Brackenreid and George Crabtree participate in a cooking competition sponsored by a canned beef company, but the insult-hurling judge is poisoned. However, things get a little more complicated when it's revealed that the judge was not the only one who ate from the poisoned tin - everyone did. Including Crabtree and Mrs. Brackenreid. Character Revelations * George Crabtree fears for his life when he thinks he has consumed tainted meat. * Violet Hart proves to be diligent and good at her job in the City Morgue. * Watts and Cherry team up for the first time and discover the only moleta in all of Toronto. * Julia is in the second month of her pregnancy. * Margaret Brackenreid cheats to get what she wants and the Inspector bribes Crabtree to give her what she wants. Continuity * Crabtree's Aunts reference, specifically Aunt Fern for her apple and beef balls recipe. * William and Julia experience some friction, uncomfortable tense moments between the first-time expectant parents. * George comes up with "Tasty Vittles Dinner ...ready to heat, ready to eat", shorten to 'TV Dinner'. Historical References * Story line allusion to the Chicago Tylenol murder case from the 1980s, which was not the company's fault but they came out and apologize before they knew what the cause was. * The Pythagorean diet, vegetarianism, practiced by Percy and Mary Shelley, along with Leonardo Da Vinci who is quoted: "My body will not be a tomb to other creatures." * Crabtree states that if he dies he will "...never see Egypt or any of those new provinces we have now." Two new Canadian provinces (Saskatchewan and Alberta) were added in September 1905, making nine in total as of this episode. Trivia * Other episodes with Crabtree in the title are: Crabtree Mania '''''and Kung Fu Crabtree.'' * The character Randall Gordon is an allusion to British celebrity chef and restaurateur Gordon Ramsay. * Actor Matt Baram first appeared as Edward Simms in the episode [[Houdini Whodunit|Houdini Whodunit]]. * Actor Daniel Kash was last seen as Arthur Frumm in [[All Tattered and Torn|All Tattered and Torn]]. * Actor Scott Edgecombe portrayed Randolph Phillips in ''Dial M for Murdoch'. Errors Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as Detective William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Dr. Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Inspector Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as Constable George Crabtree Recurring Cast Daniel Maslany as Detective Watts Arwen Humphreys as Margaret Brackenreid Bea Santos as Louise Cherry Shanice Banton as Violet Hart Guest Cast Matt Baram as Roderick Rhodes Daniel Kash as Randall Gordon Eddie Glen as Mr. Madison Alicia Dea as Kathleen Cooper Jill Frappier as Lolo Tucker Jerome Bourgault as Henri Prideaux Scott Edgecombe as Dickie Douglas Nick Bailie as Mr. King Jeremy Crittenden as Arthur Power Ian MacIntyre as Dr. Fenton Uncredited Cast Gallery 1113 Crabtree à la Carte 1.png|Cooking competitors 1113 Crabtree à la Carte victim.png|Victim 1113 Crabtree à la Carte Watts Cherry.png|Cherry on the story about tainted meat 1113 Crabtree à la Carte 2.png|Botulinum? 1113 Crabtree à la Carte Blackboard 2.png|Murdoch at the Blackboard discussing the case...|link=Blackboard 1113 Crabtree à la Carte Crabtree Watts.png|...With Crabtree and Watts. 1113 Crabtree à la Carte 3.png|Examining the evidence 1113 Watts and Cherry at newsstand.png|Cherry and Watts at the newstand|link=Toronto Telegraph 1113 Crabtree à la Carte Blackboard hospital.png|Murdoch and Ogden questioning the victim Category:Season Eleven